justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Minifigureman11/Best Song Just Dance 1
This is my new competition for the best song in the original Just Dance game! Every two days there will be a new match up of two songs. There will be 5 stages: The Heats, the Quarter-Finals, the Semi-Finals, and the two stages of the Final. The Rules 1. Please watch the full gameplays on this page before voting to refresh your memory. 2. Vote for who you want to win in the comments. You are allowed to change your vote if you change your mind but multiple voting will not be counted. 3. No comments over ten lines. 4. Be nice! Respect other peoples opinions and tastes. The Songs Credit to Ryan2014 for the song squares. Tex1_256x256_f09197246182d76_14.png|Girls Just Want to Have Fun (Out) Tex1_256x256_837d6b6ec9ec74f_14.png|Ring My Bell (Out) Tex1_256x256_38c1ad467c48499_14.png|A Little Less Conversation (Out) Tex1_256x256_e8b862436bdcc18_14.png|Cotton Eye Joe (Out) Tex1_256x256_cf905b6cd238958_14.png|Surfin' Bird (Out) Tex1_256x256_aa5f75adda4f1520_14.png|Heart Of Glass (Currently Battling) Tex1_256x256_61010400647dc887_14.png|Womanizer (Semi-Finalist) Tex1_256x256_3bdbf5da91fbac75_14.png|Groove Is In The Heart (Currently Battling) Tex1_256x256_a21c40b2f160669d_14.png|Jerk It Out (Quarter-Finalist) Tex1_256x256_bf08012c8d101d8_14.png|I Like To Move It (Out) Tex1_256x256_0023e1cb6d65a81a_14.png|Hot n Cold (Semi-Finalist) Tex1_256x256_dfbf6b45e3ac60_14.png|Mashed Potato Time (Out) Tex1_256x256_738d2e719741e40_14.png|Girls and Boys (Out) Tex1_256x256_1964fc6a219a3_14.png|Fame (Out) Tex1_256x256_9d7447f439a838_14.png|Lump (Out) Tex1_256x256_6cdf7bd00f6ce056_14.png|Kids In America (Semi-Finalist) Tex1_256x256_18c4c3526b48cfe_14.png|Pump Up the Jam (Out) Tex1_256x256_36088dcdd1cbd3e_14.png|I Get Around (Out) Tex1_256x256_10c45a3088483723_14 (2).png|Le Freak (Out) Tex1_256x25b29bc9bb1533d2b8_14.png|That's the Way (I Like It) (Out) Tex1_256x256_8a6210e820a4b_14.png|Louie Louie (Out) Tex1_256x256_d69a99f7b2011fe4_14.png|Funplex (Semi-Finalist) Tex1_256x256_47c6ad0fc6f2584c_14.png|Jin Go Lo Ba (Semi-Finalist) Tex1_256x256_563c9c518ae1e09c_14.png|Dare (Semi-Finalist) Tex1_256x256_f0c12b3072a66d7_14.png|Bebe (Out) Tex1_256x256_e3aaa3ec549a1b1_14.png|Eye of the Tiger (Out) Tex1_256x256_83311fc0a53_14.png|Can't Get You Out of My Head (Out) Tex1_256x256_9fbf760705f8208_14.png|Acceptable in the 80's (Out) Tex1_256x256_e60833071b950e4a_14.png|Who Let the Dogs Out? (Quarter-Finalist) Tex1_256x256_e8284267472d4cc_14.png|Wannabe (Out) Tex1_256x256_ac0d2104f756c0a_14.png|Step By Step (Out) Tex1_256x256_f26f0e6c669ac97_14.png|U Can't Touch This (Out) Current match up 387-bronze-1280x800-minimalistic-wallpaper (2).jpg|Quarter-Final 7: Groove Is In The Heart VS Heart Of Glass All match ups 1685509 (11).jpg|Round 1: I Get Around VS Womanizer 1797393 (11).png|Round 2: Girls Just Want To Have Fun VS Step By Step 1685509.jpg|Round 3: Groove Is In The Heart VS Pump Up The Jam 1797393 (2).png|Round 4: Jin Go Lo Ba VS Surfin' Bird 1685509 (3).jpg|Round 5: Kids In America VS Fame 1797393 (4).png|Round 6: Cotton Eye Joe VS Jerk It Out 1685509 (5).jpg|Round 7: Funplex VS Le Freak 1797393 (5).png|Round 8: Louie Louie VS Ring My Bell 1685509 (2.jpg|Round 9: I Like To Move It VS Wannabe 1797393 (8).png|Round 10: Lump VS Heart Of Glass 1685509 (13).jpg|Round 11: Can't Get You Out of My Head VS Girls and Boys 1797393 (10).png|Round 12: Who Let the Dogs Out? VS Mashed Potato Time 1685509 (15).jpg|Round 13: Bebe VS That's the Way (I Like It) 1797393 (13).png|Round 14: Dare VS Eye of the Tiger 1685509 (17).jpg|Round 15: U Can't Touch This VS Acceptable in the 80's 1797393 (15).png|Round 16: A Little Less Conversation VS Hot n Cold 387-bronze-1920x1200-minimalistic-wallpaper (1).jpg|Quarter-Final 1: Acceptable in the 80's VS Womanizer 387-bronze-1920x1200-minimalistic-wallpaper.jpg|Quarter-Final 2: Can't Get You Out of My Head VS Funplex 387-bronze-1280x800-minimalistic-wallpaper.jpg|Quarter-Final 3: Bebe VS Jin Go Lo Ba 387-bronze-1280x800-minimalistic-wallpaper (5).jpg|Quarter-Final 4: Wannabe VS Hot n Cold 387-bronze-1280x800-minimalistic-wallpaper (4).jpg|Quarter-Final 5: Kids In America VS Girls Just Want to Have Fun 387-bronze-1280x800-minimalistic-wallpaper (3).jpg|Quarter-Final 6: Ring My Bell VS Dare 387-bronze-1280x800-minimalistic-wallpaper (2).jpg|Quarter-Final 7: Groove Is In The Heart VS Heart Of Glass Results 1685509 (11.jpg|Round 1: I Get Around - 3, Womanizer - 20. 1797393 (1.png|Round 2: Girls Just Want To Have Fun - 22, Step By Step - 8. 168550.jpg|Round 3: Groove Is In The Heart - 12, Pump Up The Jam - 6. 1797393 (2.png|Round 4: Jin Go Lo Ba - 16, Surfin' Bird - 8. 1685509 (3.jpg|Round 5: Kids In America - 18, Fame - 11. 1797393 (4.png|Round 6: Cotton Eye Joe - 6, Jerk It Out - 7. 1685509 .jpg|Round 7: Funplex - 12, Le Freak - 5. 1797393 (5.png|Round 8: Louie Louie - 5, Ring My Bell - 12. 16855.jpg|Round 9: I like To Move It - 2, Wannabe - 14. 1797393 (8.png|Round 10: Lump - 1, Heart Of Glass - 18. 1685509 (13.jpg|Round 11: Can't Get You Out of My Head - 18, Girls and Boys - 3. 1797393 (10.png|Round 12: Who Let the Dogs Out? - 16, Mashed Potato Time - 2. 1685509 (15.jpg|Round 13: Bebe - 15, That's the Way (I Like It) - 4. 1797393 (13.png|Round 14: Dare - 14, Eye of the Tiger - 13. 1685509 (17.jpg|Round 15: U Can't Touch This - 6, Acceptable in the 80's - 7. 1797393 (15.png|Round 16: A Little Less Conversation - 0, Hot n Cold - 13. 387-bronze-1920x200-minimalistic-wallpaper (1).jpg|Quarter-Final 1: Acceptable in the 80's - 5, Womanizer - 11. 387-bronze-1920x120-minimalistic-wallpaper.jpg|Quarter-Final 2: Can't Get You Out of My Head - 1, Funplex - 8. 387-bronze-1280x80-minimalistic-wallpaper.jpg|Quarter-Final 4: Bebe - 5, Jin Go Lo Ba - 6. 387-bronze-1280x80-minimalistic-wallpaper (5).jpg|Quarter-Final 4: Wannabe - 7, Hot n Cold - 8. 387-bronze-1280x800minimalistic-wallpaper (4).jpg|Quarter-Final 5: Kids In America - 9, Girls Just Want to Have Fun - 1. 387-bronze-1280x800minimalistic-wallpaper (3).jpg|Quarter-Final 6: Ring My Bell - 5, Dare - 6. Current Match Up Gameplays Category:Blog posts